miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chloé Bourgeois
|superbohater = Królowa Pszczół |płeć = |gatunek = Człowiek |wiek = 13-15 |miejsce zamieszkania = Paryż; Le Grand Paris |rodzina = André Bourgeois (ojciec) Audrey Bourgeois (mama) |przyjaciele = Sabrina Raincomprix Adrien Agreste |miłosne zainteresowania = Adrien Agreste |współpracownik = Biedronka (wcześniej) Czarny Kot (wcześniej) Inni bohaterowie (wcześniej) Władca Ciem (chwilowo) |wrogowie = Władca Ciem (wcześniej) Super-złoczyńcy (wcześniej) Mayura (wcześniej) Emo-potwór (wcześniej) Biedronka (jako złoczyńca; obecnie) Czarny Kot (jako złoczyńca; obecnie) |kwami = Pollen (wcześniej) |moce = Żądło (jako Królowa Pszczół oraz Królowa Os) Anty-Traf (jako Antybiedrona) Kontrola nad osami (jako Królowa Os) Kontrolowanie innych (jako Królowa Miraculów) |broń = Bączek (jako Królowa Pszczół) Jo-jo (jako Antybiedrona) Osy (jako Królowa Os i Królowa Miraculów) }} Chloé Bourgeois – jest rywalką Marinette i uczennicą paryskiej szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont. Bez wzajemności zakochana w swoim przyjacielu z dzieciństwa, Adrienie. Córka burmistrza Paryża André Bourgeois oraz słynnej krytyczki modowej Audrey Bourgeois. Władca Ciem wyczuwa jej negatywne emocje w takich odcinkach jak Antybiedrona, Królowa Os oraz Królowa Miraculów, gdzie za sprawą Akumy dziewczyna zmienia się w tytułowego super-złoczyńcę. W odcinku Królowa Stylu odnajduje Miraculum Pszczoły, które wcześniej zgubiła Biedronka. W odcinku Królowa Os, będąc zazdrosną o Marinette, na oczach wszystkich przemienia się w Królową Pszczół, po czym zostaje zaakumowana. W odcinku Dyktatyran Biedronka daje jej Miraculum Pszczoły, dzięki czemu po raz kolejny zamienia się w Królową Pszczół. Swoim postępowaniem udowadnia, że jest godna Miraculum. Po odcinku Królowa Miraculów Biedronka zabiera jej Miraculum mówiąc, że już nigdy nie wejdzie w jego posiadanie. Osobowość Normalnie Chloé jest bardzo zapatrzoną w siebie, samolubną i fałszywą osobą. Zrobi wszystko, aby postawić siebie w jak najlepszym świetle i robi na złość innym uczniom. Szczególnie nie lubi Marinette, która tak jak ona jest zauroczona Adrienem. Poniża ją, gdy tylko nadarzy się do tego okazja. Mimo wszystko, kiedy dziewczyna naprawdę tego chce, potrafi być miła, choć sprawia jej to wyjątkową trudność, jak to jest przedstawione w odcinku Miś Goryczek. Jej wzorem do naśladowania jest jej mama. Podobnie jak Audrey, mówi, zachowuje się oraz porusza w podobny sposób jak jej rodzicielka. Bardzo zależy jej na tym, aby zaimponować swojej mamie i z bólem przyjmuje jej krytykę. Denerwuje się kiedy Audrey bardziej docenia Marinette niż ją. Królowa Pszczół Chcąc pokazać jak bardzo jest wyjątkowa, Królowa Pszczół szuka okazji, aby ją zauważono. Nie widząc nikogo w potrzebie, sama stwarza niebezpieczną sytuację, aby zaprezentować się jak najlepiej, nawet jeśli ucierpią na tym inne osoby. Kiedy Biedronka chce odzyskać Miraculum, Królowa Pszczół sprzeciwia się i ucieka. W odcinku Dyktatyran jej nastawienie zmienia się. Cieszy się kiedy Biedronka postanowiła jej zaufać i poprosić o pomoc, wręczając dziewczynie Miraculum Pszczoły. Jest bardzo energiczna, dzielna oraz odważna, pomagając super-bohaterce w walce z Dyktatyranem. Po zakończonej misji bez sprzeciwu oddaje Biedronce swoje Miraculum. Antybiedrona Dziewczyna chce stać się super-bohaterką. Stara się wszystkim udowodnić, że to ona jest Biedronką i najlepszą dziewczyną na świecie. Próbuje ukraść miracula oraz upokorzyć i zniszczyć prawdziwą Biedronkę. Królowa Os Podobnie jak wcześniej, jako Królowa Os chce pokazać swoją wyjątkowość. Używa na wszystkich swojej super-umiejętności, aby ich unieruchomić. Nie chce oddać swojego Miraculum. Zaczyna walczyć z super-bohaterami z pomocą os, które kontroluje. Królowa Miraculów Po tym jak rodzice Chloé zostają zaakumowaniu, kieruje nią gniew, że nie może odzyskać Miraculum Pszczoły i pomóc w walce z zaakumowanym złoczyńcą. Chcąc uchronić swoich rodziców spod władzy Akumy, zawiera kontrakt z Władcą Ciem. Jako Królowa Miraculów jest bardzo chciwa, mściwa, bezwzględna oraz pewna swojego zdania. Nienawidzi Biedronki i cały gniew kieruje przeciwko bohaterce. Chce posiąść wszystkie Miracula oraz stworzyć własną armię super-bohaterów. Wysyłając osy do mieszkańców Paryża odnajduje super-bohaterów i wykorzystuje ich w walce z Biedronką oraz Czarnym Kotem. Kiedy odnosi porażkę nie chce oddać szkatułki z Miraculami, pewna tego, że może wykorzystać moc biżuterii. Wygląd Normalnie Chloé to dziewczyna średniego wzrostu. Posiada ona niebieskie oczy oraz blond włosy, które upina w wysoki kucyk. Po bokach twarzy puszcza luźno kosmyki włosów, które łagodnie okalają jej twarz. Powieki ma pomalowane niebieskimi cieniami, a na usta nakłada jasnoróżową szminkę. Chloé ubrana jest w białą koszulkę z poziomymi, czarnymi paskami. Na to zakłada żółty żakiet, który zawsze jest rozpięty. Do tego zakłada białe spodnie 3/4, które zdobi złotym paskiem, a także białe baleriny ze złotym paskiem z przodu. Jej szyję zdobi złoty naszyjnik z kryształkiem, a na głowie zawsze nosi okulary przeciwsłoneczne z białymi oprawkami oraz czarnymi zausznikami. Królowa Pszczół Postać ma blond włosy spięte w wysoki kucyk z rozchodzącą się na boki równo podzieloną grzywką. Kucyk na końcu układa się w falę, a przez całą jego długość biegnie czarne pasemko. Jej strój jest żółto-czarny i kreowany na wygląd pszczoły. Włosy splecione są czarną gumką, z której wystają dwie wstążki przypominające czułki. Na twarzy widnieje czarno-żółta, ostro zakończona maska. Strój, tak jak w przypadku innych superbohaterów, zakrywa całą szyję. Posiada czarne rękawiczki, z żółtym materiałem na palcach, sięgające jej do połowy ramion. Przez biodra ma przewieszoną broń. We włosy wpięte jest Miraculum Pszczoły. Czarne buty sięgają połowy ud bohaterki. Czubki obuwia oraz wysoki koturn jest żółtego koloru. Antybiedrona Jako Antybiedrona dziewczyna jest odwrotnością Biedronki i taki też posiada strój. Jej twarz zasłania czarna maska w czerwone kropki. Jest ona ubrana w czarny jednoczęściowy kostium w czerwone kropki, a na wysokości bioder przewiesza Jo-jo w tej samej kolorystyce co kostium. Na uszach nosi czarne kolczyki w czerwone kropki, w którym ukryła się Akuma. Królowa Os Królowa Os ma żółtą skórę, różowe oczy oraz usta w kolorze ciemnej czerwieni. Jej kostium przypomina strój Królowej Pszczół, będąc jego odwrotnością. Strój, buty oraz rękawiczki są koloru czarnego ze zdobieniami w kolorze żółtym. Żółto-czarna maska dziewczyny zasłania połowę jej twarzy. Czarne włosy upięte są w kucyk, układając się w falę u dołu. Przez całą jego długość przebiega żółte pasemko. Kucyk spleciony jest żółtymi wstążkami przypominającymi czułka. We włosy wpięte jest zaakumowane Miraculum Pszczoły, a przez biodra przewiesza Bączek. Królowa Miraculów Wygląd Królowej Miraculów jest taki sam jak Królowej Os. Ma ona żółtą skórę, różowe oczy oraz usta w kolorze różowym. Jej kostium przypomina strój Królowej Pszczół, będąc jego odwrotnością. Strój, buty oraz rękawiczki są koloru czarnego ze zdobieniami w kolorze żółtym. Żółto-czarna maska dziewczyny zasłania połowę jej twarzy. Czarne włosy upięte są w kucyk, układając się w falę u dołu. Przez całą jego długość przebiega żółte pasemko. Kucyk spleciony jest żółtymi wstążkami przypominającymi czułka. We włosy wpięte jest Miraculum Pszczoły, a przez biodra przewiesza Bączek. Na jej głowie znajduje się półprzezroczysta, kanciasta korona w kolorze czarnym z żółtą obwódką. Na ramionach, nadgarstkach oraz przy kostkach posiada ochraniacze podobne do korony. Broń Po zdobyciu Miraculum Pszczoły bronią Chloé staje się bączek, dzięki któremu może walczyć oraz się bronić. Broń służy również jako komunikator oraz telefon. Dodatkowo dzięki bączkowi Królowa Pszczół może przywołać swoją specjalną umiejętność – Żądło Zdolności Jako Królowa pszczół staje się szybsza oraz zwinniejsza, potrafi wysoko skakać i jest wytrzymalsza niż normalnie. Jej super-moc to Żądło, dzięki której może zatrzymać na kilka sekund każdą osobę, jednak po użyciu jej super-mocy ma tylko pięć minut do przemiany zwrotnej. Zmieniając się w Antybiedronę posiada takie same umiejętności jak Biedronka. Jest równie silna i zwinna, a jej bronią staje się Jo-jo, którym doskonale się posługuje oraz walczy. Jako umiejętności używa Anty Trafu, który jest przeciwnością Szczęśliwego Trafu. W przeciwieństwie do Biedronki, po użyciu mocy otrzymuje normalną broń. Wykorzystując moce pozostaje jej pięć minut do transformacji zwrotnej. Po zmianie w Królową Os dziewczyna staje się potężna. Jej bronią staje się rój os, którymi może sterować, walczyć z ich pomocą, a także przemieszczać się na nich. Jej umiejętność działa podobnie jak Żądło, dzięki czemu może sparaliżować wybraną osobę. W przypadku Królowej Os atak ten jest o wiele potężniejszy, może zostać użyty na wielu osobach oraz trwa w nieskończoność. Po zaakumowaniu w Królową Miraculów dziewczyna może panować na każdą osobą, która została użądlona przez jej osy. Relacje Sabrina Raincomprix thumb|150px Dla Chloé Sabrina to zwykła dziewczyna na posyłki. Nie może sama podejmować żadnych decyzji bez jej zgody. Dziewczyna bardzo często krzyczy na nią, kiedy jej się coś nie udaje. W odcinku Antybiedrona okazuje się jednak, że Chloé na swój dziwny sposób zależy na przyjaźni z Sabriną. Mimo wszystko dziewczyny są ze sobą w pewien sposób zżyte. Obie bardzo lubią bawić się i przebierać w super-bohaterów. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka thumb|left|150px Chloé wydaje się gardzić Marinette, wykorzystując każdą okazję, aby ją upokorzyć na oczach innych. Denerwuje się, gdy dziewczyna chce zostać przewodniczącą klasy i ma zamiar ją poniżyć, wykorzystując do tego jej pamiętnik. Jest również zazdrosna o talent Marinette. W odcinku Pan Gołąb kradnie jej pomysł na melonik i twierdzi, że należy on do niej. Po zniknięciu jej bransoletki, Marinette jest jedyną osobą, którą oskarża o kradzież. thumb|150px Jest wielką fanką Biedronki. W odcinku Lady Wifi przebiera się za nią i udaje, że to właśnie ona jest super-bohaterką. Chloé okazuje jej podziw i zawsze wykorzystuje moment, aby zrobić sobie z nią zdjęcie. Jest wdzięczna za uratowanie jej. Zdaje się również nie zauważać niechęci Biedronki do jej osoby. W odcinku Dyktatyran obwinia o wszystko Marinette, jednak szybko się reflektuje; ostatecznie dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. Biedronka pociesza ją i daje jej Miraculum. W odcinku Połykacz Serc postawa dziewczyny wobec Biedronki zaczyna się zmieniać. Jej wściekła na super-bohaterkę za to, że ta nie przyniosła jej Miraculum, przez co nie może pomóc w walce z super-złoczyńcę. Ostatecznie gniew i frustracja sprawiają, że jej uwielbienie zmienia się w nienawiść. Dziewczyna przyjmuje propozycję Władcy Ciem i daje się dobrowolnie zaakumować, zwracając się przeciwko bohaterce. Nawet po oczyszczeniu Akumy nie zmienia swojego zdania i obraża Biedronkę twierdząc, że sama stanie się bohaterką Nowego Yorku dzięki Miraculum Pszczoły. Kiedy Biedronka zabiera jej biżuterię, ta odchodzi. Występowania Ciekawostki Serialowe *Była jedyną osobą, którą Adrien znał, zanim zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły publicznej. *Chloé nie cierpi pizzy i zup, ale ma w zwyczaju zamawiać sushi. *Jest leworęczna. *Posiada w swojej łazience lustro z obramowaniem we wzór plastrów miodu. *Miała broszkę marki Gabriel, którą podarowała Sabrinie. **Podobną broszkę posiada Pani Agreste. Zobacz też... en:Chloé Bourgeois de:Chloé Bourgeois ru:Хлоя Буржуа es:Chloé Bourgeois fr:Chloé Bourgeois pt-br:Chloé Bourgeois ko:클로이 부르주아 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie poboczne Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Wyróżniony artykuł